1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestal display and storage system and more particularly pertains to conveniently and safely placing objects on display, and additionally, for storing the displayed objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of known methods and apparatuses for displaying objects is known in the prior art. More specifically, known methods and apparatuses for displaying objects previously devised and,utilized for the purpose of displaying articles by known means and methods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,746 issued to Fortenberry on Dec. 23, 1986 discloses a collapsible stackable shipping container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,990 issued to Sejzer on Mar. 8, 1994 discloses a ackaging and display system. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,217 issued to Robinson et al on Jan. 22, 1991 discloses a disposable cat litter box.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pedestal display and storage system that allows for conveniently and safely placing objects on display, and additionally, for storing the displayed objects.
In this respect, the pedestal display and storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently and safely placing objects on display, and additionally, for storing the displayed objects.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pedestal display and storage system which can be used for conveniently and safely placing objects on display, and additionally, for storing the displayed objects. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of other known methods and apparatuses for displaying objects now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved pedestal display and storage system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved pedestal display and storage system which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pedestal display and storage system which may be used to conveniently and safely place objects on display. In addition, the pedestal may be used for storing the displayed objects. The system comprises several components. Firstly, there is a four sided hollow rectilinearly configured tube. The tube is comprised of two equally shaped and equally sized rectangular end panels. In addition there are two equally shaped and equally sized rectangular side panels. Each of the panel has an upper horizontal edge and a lower horizontal edge with two vertical side edges there between. Each end panel has a common length and each side panel has a common length. Each panel also has an inner surface and an outer surface. They also have a common height. Secondly, there are four pairs of clamps with each of the clamps being fabricated of a semi rigid resilient plastic material. Each clamp has a length essentially equal to the height of the walls. Each clamp has a width of between about 0.30 and 0.60 of an inch, and is in a generally U-shaped configuration. Each clamp has a planar inside portion with an inner end and an inner corner and with a planar outside portion parallel with the inner portion having an outer end and an outer corner. There is a middle portion between the inner corner and the outer corner. The middle portion is perpendicular to both the inner portion and the outer portion. Each clamp also has an external surface and an internal surface and an edge there between. The outer portion also has an inward turning tab at the outermost edge along the length of the clamp. The inner portion of the clamp has a smooth internal surface. There are also provided four normally planar central pivoting members, one for each pair of clamps. Each pivoting member is formed as a strip of flexible elastomeric material. Each strip has an inner surface and an outer surface as well as an upper edge and a lower edge with two long side edges there between. The two long side edges of the central pivoting member have a height essentially equal to the height of the panels. The pivoting members have a width of about 0.30 of an inch, plus or minus ten percent. Each pivoting member also is aligned with and attached to the inner corners of the clamps. Additionally, there is provided a coupling interface along the side edges of each pivoting member. The coupling interface securely joins the two associated clamps by the inner corners of the clamps to the two long side edges of the central pivoting member, which is normally coplanar with the inside portions of the clamps. Lastly, there is provided a lid comprised of rigid plastic material. The lid has a top piece and four side pieces. The top piece has an upper surface and a lower surface which are parallel to each other with four perpendicular side edges there between. The side pieces each having an inner surface, an outer surface, an upper edge; a lower edge and two side edges. The upper edges of the side pieces meet and join the side edges of the top at a right angle. The outer upper surface of the top edge and the upper edge of the side pieces have a beveled configuration. There is an adhesive attaching the top and the side pieces together. The top is positioned upon the upper edges of the walls with the inner surfaces of the side pieces of the lid positioned in contact with the upper regions of the side walls. In this configuration the lid functions to stabilize the display tube by containing the side walls and preventing movement. The lid also functions as a recipient surface for an article of art to be displayed upon. The lid may be removed and the article may be stored in the inner confines of the tube, with the lid being replaced and concealing the article of art while maintaining the stability of the system.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pedestal display and storage system which has all of the advantages of the prior art other known methods and apparatuses for displaying objects and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pedestal display and storage system which maybe easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pedestal display and storage system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pedestal display and storage system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making:such a pedestal display and storage system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a pedestal display and storage system for conveniently and safely placing objects on display, and additionally, for storing the displayed objects
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pedestal display and storage system comprising a plurality of rectangular panels. The panels have an upper horizontal edge, a lower horizontal edge and two vertical side edges there between. Also provided is a plurality of pairs of clamps fabricated of a semi rigid resilient plastic material. The clamps are in a generally U-shaped configuration and are coupled to the panels. Next provided is a plurality of normally planar central pivoting members, there being one for each pair of clamps. Each pivoting member is formed as a strip of material aligned with and attached to the clamps. The member pivotably couples the clamps and the panels. Lastly there is provided a lid which is positionable on the panels. The lid has a top planar piece and a plurality of perpendicular side pieces. The lid also functions as a recipient surface for displaying objects.
These together with other object is of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.